The present invention generally relates to storage batteries. More specifically, the present invention relates to a Kelvin connector for engaging a battery post.
Storage batteries, such as lead acid storage batteries of the type used in the automotive industry, have existed for many years. However, understanding the nature of such storage batteries, how such storage batteries operate and how to accurately test such batteries has been an ongoing endeavor and has proved quite difficult. Storage batteries consist of a plurality of individual storage cells electrically connected in series. Typically, each cell has a voltage potential of about 2.1 volts. By connecting the cells in series, the voltage of the individual cells are added in a cumulative manner. For example, in a typical automotive storage battery, six storage cells are used to provide a total voltage when the battery is fully charged up to 12.6 volts.
Several techniques have been used to test the condition of storage batteries. These techniques include a voltage test to determine if the battery voltage is below a certain threshold, and a load test that involves discharging a battery using a known load. A more recent technique involves measuring the conductance of the storage batteries. This technique typically involves the use of Kelvin connections for the testing equipment. A Kelvin connection is a four point connection technique that allows current to be injected into a battery through a first pair of connectors attached to the battery posts, while a second pair of connectors is attached to the battery posts in order to measure the voltage across the posts. Typically, a pair of pivoting jaw-type battery clamps are respectively clamped to the battery posts and are designed to continue the circuit that includes the Kelvin connection. The jaws of each clamp are electrically isolated from each other. Pivoting jaw-type clamps provide tenuous mechanical and electrical connections to the battery contacts and could easily inadvertently fall off. Thus, pivoting jaw-type battery clamps are usually suitable only for temporarily connecting test equipment to battery contacts. Pivoting jaw-type clamps are not suitable for use with test modules that are integrated with the storage batteries and require relatively permanent connections to the battery posts.